Midnight Glow
by FireRainPrince
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! finally a few Jacob is a 16 year old boy living a perfect life in the sun and beach. Until the day his mother dies and he is sent back to Forks. What secrets are held in his past. JaEdward slash. R&R i suck at summarys, just read it
1. Back To Forks

Midnight Glow

Chapter I: Back to Forks

AN: I do not own anything. I'm not sure how the characters personalities are in the book. Oh well I don't care. Nor do I know Jacobs's sisters' names.

"_Great"_ he thought _"we're going back to that stupid town… Forks."_ The boy had a sad look on his face. His skin was pale unlike his two sisters and his father, but it was alluring and soft to the touch. "Great, just great" he said aloud, with a mad smile on his face when he saw his father at the luggage pickup in the airport.

"Hey boy!" said Billy Black when he saw his son Jacob; whom he hadn't seen in over six years. "How've you been?" he asked. At that moment he bit his tongue realizing he had just put his food in his mouth. He knew the reason that Jacob was returning to Forks, and it was not a good one. "I-I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Shut up and just get my bags old man." Snapped Jacob "Jacob!" yelled his oldest sister Jasmine, who had an angry look in her eyes while she stared directly into Jacobs eyes. It was almost as if she was trying to see something in him. "That's no way to talk to Dad, we know you've been through something rough, but it is still no excuse!" Jacob gave her a smirk while she was looking into his eyes "I see your powers have grown. Don't worry though, they won't work on me. Look I should go get my ba-" he said and stopped as he saw the most attractive, handsome, sexy, beautiful guy in the world. _"Oh. My. GOD! I HAVE to get to know him. Tall, sexy, hot!"_ he though as the guy stopped, looked at him and kept walking until he was out of sight.

"Jacob I've got your bags." Said his older sister Bailey. She and her sister looked almost the same, they were both roughly around 5'8, both were thin girls with small frames and had long black hair only Baileys hair was more wavy while Jasmines was somewhat curly, like Bella's. As well as they both had a dark russet skin tone much like their father. Only Jasmine who was three years older than Jacob (19) always had a serious and mad look on her face, while Bailey who was a year and a half older (17) always had a kind gentle look on hers.

"Here ya go Jake" she said while she put his luggage on the ground and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you so much." She paused "Wow, I love how I'm the only one who gives our family a hug"

"He chose his own path, decided to abandon us with that woman." Said Jasmine in an angry tone. "That woman was our mother!" yelled Jacob his eyes beginning to water "and she was a good woman, nothing a whore like you will ever understand"

"You little" she whispered as she slapped him. But instead of inflicting pain on him he didn't even move, instead she hurt her hand on his face causing her hand to bruise. It was almost as if she had just slapped a block of pure marble. "What the…" she was shocked "How… Jacob, are you-"

"No!"Jacob yelled "None of you were there at the funeral. She was our mother and neither of you showed up."

"Jacob we wanted to go" said Billy hoping he could calm down the three. "But we couldn't, it was too sudden and we didn't have time to do anything. We'll talk about this more when we get home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at a nice house in Forks. It was a two story house, small but nice; even though it was nothing like the house Jacob had when he lived with his mother in Miami, FL.

"It's smaller than I remember." Said Jacob when he saw the house. "Oh my god dad, you really need to get a new car, those seats were all worn out."

"Now Jacob, don't act like a spoiled brat, you'll be lucky if I can afford the insurance for your fancy shanty car. By the way when is it coming?"

"I'm not sure, I have to call but it should be this week or next. And the insurance has been paid for this year. And I've got enough money to pay for it next year."

"You know Jake I didn't notice at the airport how short you were." Taunted Jasmine as she got in front of him grinning, trying to mark her authority in the family and make Jacob knew his place. At sixteen he only stood at 5'5 and had a feminine figure and thin a bit muscular and toned. His face also had a feminine attribute to it. He had the same black hair as his father and his sisters. Only his wasn't long like theirs, his was short and a bit spiky. His eyes, were unlike the other three. Billy, Jasmine, and Bailey Black's eye's were all brown. Their eyes ranged from light brown to dark brown at times. But Jacobs eyes were changed between grey and blue.

"Jasmine please let's not fight, he hasn't even been back more than a day and you both are already fighting with him. Please let's not fight right now, our mother has recently passed and Jacob is the one who took it the hardest. We weren't there for it."

"_Spoiled little fag."_ Though Jasmine not knowing Jacob could hear her thoughts .

"Whatever you say dear sister" he said to Bailey "Well I'm tired… its like… 1AM in the time zone I'm used to, so good night." With that he left them downstairs and headed to his room. It was a big room, bigger than the girls' rooms but of course not as big as Billys. _"it's untouched… just the way I left it…"_ he though and smiled as he picked up his old Power Rangers toy _"heh… even my power ranger toy is still here. The one you got me for my 9__th__ birthday mom… why did you go mom please tell me this is all a bad dream, tell me I got too drunk at a party and I'm gonna wake up"_ a tear began to run down his cheek. He opened the curtains to his window and let the sun shine through, he could never remember a sunny day in Forks. He felt the warth of the sun, it reminded him of his perfect life he had in Miami with his mother, his friends the sunny beaches.

He felt the warmth of the sun, the first time he ever felt that in Forks, and he began to glow.

So... what did you loyal readers think?

BTW I'm going to need some help with the story so any offers are kindly welcomed =D


	2. School

Thanks to those of you who reviewed!!!

BTW this is going to be a very long chapter, just wanted to get the whole first day of school junk out of the way. Who knows I might keep the chapters long, of make them a little bit shorter like the first chapter. Lol so far at the moment I wrote this I had 5 pages on word.

Midnight Glow

Chapter II: "School"

Jacob stared at the school building his father had placed him into. It was a big school for such a small town. Jasmine had come alone with him so that he could finish registering while Bailey was in class. It was April, the middle of the year and students had returned to school from spring break. All of the students looked at them while they walked through the parking lot. Most of them stunned by Jacobs beauty. "Wow Jake they're all looking at you as if you're the most beautiful living being alive." Bailey with a smile on her face.

"I guess you're going to be giving the bitch Rosalie a run for her money hey Jake?" said Jasmine. He wasn't paying her any attention. He was noticing a corner of the parking lot with four of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen, yet something was familiar about them. A tall muscular guy, he was next to a very pretty blonde girl. Next was a blonde guy who looked sort of like he was in pain, he was next to a short girl who looked very interesting. All of the students kept eyeing him until Jacob and Jasmine walked through the front doors in search for the registration office.

"HEY!" said a guy about 17 years old kind of good looking yet a little awkward "My name's Eric and you're Jacob right? Well you're big news around here you know? New student everyone's gonna wanna know all the details and everything. I guess I can put you down for the school news paper right? Of course you'll say yes who doesn't want to be on the cover of anything huh?"

Jacob stared at him in shock "wow… that was… a mouthful. But yea well it was nice meeting you but I've got to register now… bye"

"wait! Are you sure I can't interest you in anything at all? Like a personal tour of the schoo-" he was cut off by Jasmine "Look child!" her voice was very powerful and threatening "obviously he's not interested so do yourself a favor and move _out_ of our way"

"Yes Jasmine I-I'm sorry, bye Jacob."

"Wow Jazz, even two years after graduation you still manage to scare the living crap out of innocent little kids."

"Yeah, of course it runs in our family, only you know cause of our moms witch side… So did you ever get any powers? I remember you had I think telekinesis? By the way I like your eyes; is that you power glaumouring?"

"Yeah" replied Jacob knowing he was lying "That's why your mind reading and though control can't work on me, mostly cause these aren't my natural eye colors so it confuses you."

"Smart, smart. Oh okay were here" she opened the door into the office and told the woman at the desk the classes he needed to take and showed her Jacob's transcripts. "Basically he should continue to take Biology, Art, English 11th grade level even though he's only a sophomore, Precalc, Gym, U.S History and either study hall or an elective that I guess I could leave up for you to decide."

The woman at the desk just looked at her "Well Ms. Black I think it's great that you are taking an interest in your younger brothers' education, but as you know we can't put him in all of these classes at this point in the year, especially if he'd go into an advanced class like English 11. The best I could do is maybe put him in AP English 10."

"Well" responded Jasmine as her eyes flashed a yellow light inside of them for a second then returning to her normal coffee brown color. "You will put him in the classes that I have assigned for him whether there is room or not" The woman just had a blank stare on her face until she snapped out of the trance. "You know what Ms. Black I think I can manage to put him in all the classes you've requested. I know he'll be just as smart and successful as you and your sister."

"Oh, why thank you. So Jacob she'll give you your schedule and I'll pick you and Bailey up after school kay?"

"Um... okay. Yeah I guess."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob looked down at his schedule

"1st. Art, 2nd. Precalc, 3rd. US History, 4th.i still have to choose an elective. 5th. Lunch, 6th. Bio, 7th Gym." He groaned at the thought if his classes _"thanks a lot sis stick me in classes I'm most likely going to cut. Art room 107."_ He though as he walked down the hall. He saw rooms 105 106 and then 107. He walked in and immediately noticed the short girl from the parking lot.

"Are you Jacob Black?" asked the teacher with her clipboard in hand.

"Yeah I am, I'm new here. I guess you already knew that" said Jacob kind of nervous. He was the new guy in school. A feeling of nervousness and anxiety was building up in his stomach, he felt like throwing up. God why was this so hard for him? He'd always been used to being the center attention. Jacob had always been used to having the spotlight on him. But this was different, a new school and new people. Hell it was even a new town. He didn't know anyone, didn't know anything there in Forks. And the weather, which was what Jacob hated the most. Forks was cold, cloudy, and wet. He didn't know how he had lived there until he was 8, well besides that one time he came to visit when he turned 9. He couldn't really remember that visit though.

"I see, well hmm here you can sit next to Alice, as I'm sure Rosalie isn't going to show up."

"Okay." Said Jacob as he nervously sat down; he noticed something about the girl next to him, one her name was Alice, two she felt cold even though she looked nice; and three she seemed very strange.

"Hello Jacob Black, I'm Alice Cullen" she said as she held out her hand for Jacob to shake "I hope that we can grow to be great friends soon."

"Um… okay yeah I'm Jacob." He sat down at the desk next to her. "So what exactly is it that we do here?" he felt good with Alice, she wasn't looking at him like he was just another piece of hot gossip, or hot ass for that matter. She seemed more level headed and very mature for a junior.

"Well right now we're just practicing color blending. Damn it where's Rosalie, she said she was only going to be five minutes late."

"Who's Rosalie? Is she the girl who was with you this morning?"

"Yeah, my 'sister' if you can call her that, we were adopted by Dr. Cullen only her and her brother kept their last name. Pretty wasn't she?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm not that into girl though." Said Jacob causing Alice to smile and think _"Aww I think I may have found Eddie a little boyfriend!"_ Suddenly the door opened and revealed a tall, almost white pale blonde girl. She was very good looking, tall, great structure, perfect face, perfect body. Although she had a very bitch 'everything-is-about-me' look on her face. As she walked by all of the boys' heads turned to follow her, some of their mouths even dropped a little, she continued her little walk swinging her hips slightly until she got to Jacobs desk

"You're in my seat kid. Now get out." Her voice was mean, sweet but _very_ cruel and vain. "Well are you just going to sit there with a retarded look on your face or are you going to move!?"

"Sorry but Ms. Anderson(the art teacher) told me to sit here sense you probably weren't going to show up" replied Jacob not feeling threatened by Rosalie. She immediately noticed this and became very angered by it. Who did this little runt think he was? She was Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful and ferocious 'living' creature in all of Forks.

"Well guess what I did show up, so now MOVE!"

"Miss Hale!" yelled the teacher "Please, instead of being so rude you could be trying to make new friends! Jacob dear could you please move here? Either way I half to talk about you and see where you are in the class" Jacob got up and as he did almost all of the entire class' attention was shifted from Rosalie onto him. Even when he was just standing talking to the teacher.

"What the fuck?" commented Rosalie who was now sitting next to Alice. "_Why_ are these little humans paying more attention to _him_ than to me" she whispered to Alice. While Alice just gave her a blank look "Well they can't keep their eyes on him once I move" she said as she took off her sweater and unbuttoned the top part of her shirt "they love the girls". With the she pushed up her boobs and walked over to a guy whose eyes were still on Jacob. "Hey Johnny" she said in a very seductive voice "you think I could borrow a paint brush, I promise to… pay you back." The boy named Johnny's eyes never left Jacob "Yeah sure, whatever" he said and tossed her a brush. Rosalie's eyes became filled with rage and anger

------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time. The cafeteria was filled with students. Yelling, being loud, and running around. Jacob didn't know where to sit, the only person he knew; Bailey, had class that period.

"JACOB!!!" yelled a familiar voice that then attacked him with a very strong and somewhat painful hug "it's me Bella. You remember me right? We made mud pies together when we were little."

"No, hey Bella of course I remember you. It's been a long time, how've you been?"

"I've been good. So how 'bout you? Any boyfriends you left behind?"

Jacob was kind of surprised that Bella knew, but then again they had been best friends when Jacob lived in Forks. Funny how things had worked out with those two. As they sat down at Bella's table and Jacob was introduced to all of her friends he found out that Bella had also moved to a sunny spot in the country around the time that Jacob left. Only instead of going to a sunny paradise she had gone to live in Arizona, but she had returned to Forks two years ago.

Jacob was having a good time with everyone else talking, goofing around until he felt something. He turned his head to the side and saw five people walking down into the cafeteria. Alice the nice girl from his art class, Rosalie the bitch from art class, and the two other guys from the parking lot. "Who are they?" asked Jacob to Bella "Oh them, they're the Cullens, kinda like Forks royalty" she said as they all began to grin. "Well here's the breakdown" began Jessica. "The tall blonde one is Rosalie, mega hottie and ultra-conceited-prissy-princess-spoiled-little skank. She is accompanied by the oh so hunky and sexy and muscular and oh em gee I'm just getting hot thinking about him, Emmett. Next is Alice she's really friendly but sort of weird, like there's something wrong with her she's a little off still very pretty. She is with Jasper. Oh by the way when I mean they're 'with' someone, I mean they're like together together. Anyway she's with the guy who kinda looks like he's in pain, Jasper. He doesn't really talk much." Jacob was kind of surprised with this. At his old school he was treated like school royalty, he was the guy who people got weird around and wanted to be a part of his 'exclusive' little group of friends. Truth is back in Miami he was mega popular, but he never felt like he had a true group of friends. He envied Bella and her friends hoping that he could join.

"What about him?" he asked as he noticed the guy he saw in the airport. His heart began to race. Jacob remembered seeing him that one day at the airport. It was almost as if time had literally stopped for Jacob when their eyes connected. He was _never_ going to mention this to anyone. Because it sounded so cliché, but truly it did. For a split second that seemed like an eternity the entire cafeteria became empty. The only ones who were left were Jacob, and that guy. He didn't know this Adonis' name but he was undoubtedly attracted to him. This was weird for Jacob, no one had ever been able to get him like this.

"Oh _him_. He's Edward Cullen. He's the only single of the Cullens. We think he may be gay considering how no girl here is good enough for him. And even if he was gay there's no guy here who's good enough for him anyway. Maybe I should get Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to adopt me. Maybe then I could get me a piece of that. But other than that, don't waste your time on him."

"I see. Well I wasn't really planning on it." Said Jacob as he felt Rosalie's piercing stare at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was biology class. Lucky for Jacob Bella was in his class only unlucky for Jacob, Bella already had a lab partner. "Jacob Black, you take a seat next to Edward over there." Said the Biology teacher, Mr. Banner as Jacob stepped in front of a large fan sending his scent towards Edward. Edward immediately opened his eyes widely for a second as if he'd been hit hardly. Then closed them and narrowed them towards Jacob. The scent was beginning to drive Edward crazy as Jacob stepped closer. It smelled so sweet, so intoxicating, and so powerful. As the class went by Edward just stared at Jacob. Giving him a death glare as if he was about to hunt him down and eat him. Jacob freaked out by this then pulled out his phone and began to text Bella about how weird it was to have the hottest guy in school stare at him like he was going to kill him.

The entire class he spent like that staring at Jacob. The moment the bell rang Edward bolted out of the room and left.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Jacob feeling very weirded out by the whole event of the class. "Jakey I have no clue, I guess he didn't like you?"

"Oh great, first Rosalie hates me now Edward. So I take it that the royal family of Cullen are going to make my life hell here in school?"

"Well if you are anything like your sister Jasmine, which you are by the way. Then that means that you can definitely take them on." They began to walk out to the parking lot where Jasmine was waiting with Bailey for Jacob

"So how was your first day baby brother?" asked Bailey in a very optimistic tone of voice.

"Very eventful… much to discuss" said Jacob causing Jasmines eyes to narrow down. "Jake I don't like the sound of that."

So… what did you all think?

Review please! :D


	3. Fighting

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! And hahaha you may THINK that you've got it figured out, but you don't. There are many twists in the story that not many of you may be suspecting.

Sorry it may be a little rushed.

Midnight Glow

Chapter III: Fighting.

Jasmine drove the three home and argued to Jacob about why he shouldn't be associating himself with the Cullens after he explained his day to her. She had yet to give him an actual answer other than "Because I said so!" or "they aren't good people." Jacob still could not understand why she hated the Cullens so much. He was even surprised to find out that Bailey had a slight problem with them as well. Alice seemed very nice. Although Rosalie was a bitch. He hadn't met Jasper or Emmett yet but if they were anything like Edward, then they were very creepy. For some reason he still wanted to get to know Edward, he wanted to get closer to him. _"Oh my god, I think I like Edward."_ He thought to himself. He always had to pick the creepy or just plain not good for him. The rest of the car ride home Jasmine kept going on to Jacob about why he should never talk to any of the Cullens again. She was literally just repeating the same thing; never giving an actual reason. Jacob just ignored her playing with the game that was on his phone, only pausing the game to text message Bella about Jasmines bitching. All the of them in the car stopped and stared in awe as they got home. In the driveway of their house, was parked Jacobs car.

"IT'S HERE IT'S HERE!!!" yelled Jacob as he crawled through the window of Jasmines car; falling over and getting up running to his car. "Oh my god, my baby I missed you so much!" he yelled to the car that he had missed so much. His car was very 'fancy' as Billy had stated before. It was a BMW M6 convertible. Jacob himself still could not believe that his mom had purchased the car for him the day he got his license. His mother had agreed to buy him any car of his choice if he had kept a strict 4.0 GPA in school and got a perfect score on his driving exam. For Jacob this was very easy to do. If he couldn't do it himself, then he would always use his charm and appeal to get someone else to do it for him. Who would ever deny him anything? He was much like Rosalie, almost an exact duplicate only unlike her he wasn't like that all of the time. As well as the fact that he sometimes did feel bad for just using people to his advantage.

"Holy fucking shit Jacob how much did this cost!?" asked Jasmine and Bailey at the same time. "This must've cost at least a hundred grand!" finished Jasmine in her angry tone.

"One fifty to be more exact" said Jacob in a very squeaky voice "Oh my fucking god I'm so happyyyyy. Finally my car's here!" Jacob was so happy and excited to finally have his car back. While Jasmines face grew angry. How was it that that little brat was so spoiled got everything he wanted, and never had to work for anything? While she had to always be looking after Bailey, always making sure that her dad was alive. Jasmine was the one who always had all of the responsibility, while Jacob was the lucky one. Even though Sarah was mother to all three of them, Jacob was always the preferred one. _He_ was the lucky one. _He_ was born into luxury and privilege. _He_ got to leave Forks, even though he and their mother were forced. Jasmine wished that _she_ could've been the one who never showed signs of having any Werewolf genes. Jacob didn't even know about their fathers Werewolf side, as far as Jacob knew their mother was a witch who passed on her witch genes on to them, and their father was just plain normal human. He would never be able to understand anything. He didn't even know that he had put his family in danger just by being forced to return to Forks "You're such a spoiled little fuck you know that?!" she yelled at him before getting back into her car and storming off. "And another thing, why couldn't you have just stayed in Florida, or just died along with Sarah!" she finished as she got into her car and ran off almost running over a neighbor's cat.

"What the hell is her problem?" asked Jacob completely oblivious to the reasons why Jasmine was always so angry with him. In Jacobs mind she just hated him because he was the baby, and how it always is the baby of the family is spoiled and pampered while the oldest was just treated as a servant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed by before Jasmine returned to the house. She had stayed in La Push with the Quileute tribe, of which she and Bailey had been born part of. Her return to the house was a cold one, she didn't speak to anyone. Only to Bailey to yell at her so she could hurry up, and be ready to get dropped off at school or at a friend's house. Jacob had drove to school alone. Jasmine hated him, Bailey went with Jasmine, and Bella had drove on her own to school. Bella didn't even talk to Jacob in that morning for fear of having to go through what she called 'The Wrath of Jasmine'. The entire week before Bella had been teasing Jacob because Edward wasn't at school. Jacob had still talked to Alice, and occasionally gossiped with Rosalie about the school kids. Also Jacob and Rosalie had also played with the guys in their class, distracting them to the point where they would do something so stupid. But it was finally time for Biology class. And yes Edward was there. Jacob had planned to confront him head on about the earlier week. He sat down next to the tall, bronze haired gorgeous 'man'. It was sort of funny; Jacob couldn't come up with the words to say to Edward, he wanted to just ask him about it and start new from there. But he just couldn't. The two boys just stayed in silence for 10 minutes until Edward finally spoke up "Hello" he said sounding a bit nervous, causing Jacob to make a somewhat annoyed face before looking at him. "We never really got to introduce ourselves to each other. I'm Edward Cullen" he said as he kept slightly squinting his eyes at Jacob, trying to get into the younger boys head. "I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you I guess." Said Jacob as he gathered enough courage to just say what was on his mind. "So why were you all weird last week? And why were you gone for the rest of the week? And hey weren't you at the airport like about two weeks ago?" he asked Edward laughing and blushing a little when he heard Edward think _"wow this boy sure does talk a lot. He's really cute though." _ "Oh, well I was simply just having an off day. As well as studying you a bit I guess, you're very hard for me to read you know that?" the two had began to get along very well with the other, almost as if they had an instant bond to each other. "And as for the airport and my absences', I had to pick up some family friends, and then due to the carelessness of me and my siblings they couldn't catch their plane. So my father and mother made me drive them all the way to North Carolina." They spent the rest of the class just talking, flirting and doing their assignment. Edward had noticed that Jacob was very smart, not just a pretty face and nice ass. He really liked that about Jacob, only problem was that of course Jacob was human. So it would be pretty impossible for them to be together.

The bell rang and everyone left the class except for Ed and Jake, they walked outside into the hallways down to Jacobs locker and continued to talk more. Jacob hadn't really had the chance to notice Edward that much, he was too busy flirting and getting to know him to notice that his eyes were not different. "Hey did you get contacts?" "What? No, why?" "Well last week they were like black and now their… brown… almost like… a honey bronze color..." said Jacob as the expression on his face changed from a happy and flirtatious one, to an angry and scared face. First Edwards eyes were black, and he was looking at Jacob as if he was going to slice him up and grill him for lunch. He's gone for a week and his eyes come back a honey metallic brown color? Not to mention Jacob didn't feel any heat come from Edwards body like he did with everyone else'. All of those signs point to one thing, and only one thing that Jacob could think of. Edward Cullen was a vampire. "Stay away from me." He told Edward in a very cold voice. He then ran off to his next class.

Jacobs next class had gone by very fast. It literally felt as if he was only there for a good ten minutes. This was due to the fact that he was over thinking everything about the Cullens in his head. A part of him told him that they were all vampires. While another part told him that he was just making things up, and trying to prevent himself from getting his heart hurt again. He walked to the parking lot and put his backpack on top of his car. While he pulled his phone out to check how many minutes he had left. He looked across the parking lot and saw that Edward was staring dead at him. Edward had a nice car, it was a silver Volvo, Jacob didn't know what the model was but he still thought it was nice. Then he looked over at the car next to Edwards; it was Rosalie's car. The same one Jacob had, only in red. _"that bitch."_ He though to himself. Jacob didn't even have time to notice or hear anything. His iPod was on full blast so he didn't hear the van swerve across the lot and beep loudly. By the time that he finally turned around the van was only a few feet away from him; going so fast the van was going to hit him and crush him into a pile of Jacob-paste. Then it happened; somehow Edward was in front of him. Holding on to Jacob with one arm while he stopped the car with the other arm, even pushing it away. Edward also realized that somehow Jacobs car had built some strange risistance on its own. Normally the impact of the van against Edwards hand would've pushed them and the car backwards. Jacob hadn't realized how nice it felt to be in Edwards arms. Or how he fit perfectly in them. He was so shocked by everything that had just happened. He looked up at Edward who was looking into Jacobs eyes. Edward noticed that Jakes eyes were no longer the crystal cerulean blue color they always were; they had changed into a steely blue-grey color. _"did he stop the car?"_ thought Edward, this time Jacob couldn't hear him. While the only thoughts passing through Jacobs head were the same thing over and over again. _"I knew it, they're all vampires."  
_


	4. Truth

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!

Your support is such a great confidence boost! I actually feel as if this story can make it to the end :D

The first part of this chapter is going to be a continuation of the last chapter when Tyler almost crashes into Jacob and Edward saves him.

Midnight Glow

Chapter IV: Truth

Jacob and Edward stared into each other's eyes until people began to run and crowd around the collision. Jacob stared into the golden eyes of Edward. He knew then that the taller boy who had just 'saved his life' was a vampire; and that all of the Cullens were vampires. That would explain their deathly pale skin, it was also ice cold. Not to mention the fact that they were _all_ very beautiful and their movements sometimes seemed to put the humans in a trance. As well as when he helps Jacob in his arms and Jacob pressed his head against Edwards's chest… he felt no heartbeat. He hated Edward now. And the rest of the Cullens, just for being what they were, vampires. _"Filthy evil, putrid leaches."_ He thought. _"But why the hell do I want his arms around me? He's one of them... they're evil. All of them."_ Edward looked into Jacobs now steely eyes trying to get into his head; once again it was useless.

"Oh my god! Jacob!" yelled out Tyler as he got out of the van worried and scared. "I'm so sorry I tried to stop it but I coul-" he was stopped as he felt a small feminine hand grab on to his neck, and dig her nails into it drawing some blood. The smell of Tyler's blood went straight into Edwards nostrils. Although Edward didn't even notice, all he could think of was that he was so happy Jacob didn't get hurt, and that he wanted to rip Tyler's head off.

Tyler screamed in pain as Bailey picked him up by his neck and slammed him into the side of his van. Two things were known about the Black girls. Jasmine was the hot tempered explosive firecracker that most people feared to even talk to in fear that she would destroy them. While Bailey was always the calm kind loving sister who was that way with everyone and always saw the good in even the lowest of criminals. _**BUT**_ one thing was also known about them; you do _**NOT**_ harm or threaten anyone in their family. Once Billy or Jasmine was threatened or hurt, that's when Baileys anger, rage, and wrath was over a million times more dangerous than Jasmine. After all Billy and Jasmine were all the family she had left.

"Bail-l-ley I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Said Tyler. There was fear in his voice, he was so scared he actually had peed in his pants. Bailey's eyes were dark, almost black; her eyes were almost always hazel brown color.

"You" she said beginning to growl. "Will stay away from my brother, if you know what is good for you. And yes child this _is_ a threat. You are lucky the car stopped just in time. If not…" her voice trailed off as she began to grown softly and her breathing was more of a dog than of a human. "I swear on my mother's grave that I would have killed you here on the spot." She finished digging her nails into his neck and threw him onto the ground as Jasmine pulled into the parking lot of the school getting out of the car and asking one of the students what was going on. She was surprised to find out that the small freshman boy wasn't afraid of her. Well who would be afraid of her after witnessing Bailey.

Jasmine looked over at Edward. Of course sense they had the same power they both knew the other had it. She looked into his eyes so that she could establish a mental connection once she saw that he was still holding on to Jacob.

"_Tell me Cullen, what happened here?"_

"_The human boy whom Bailey nearly killed almost killed this boy, Jacob."_

"_I'll deal with her later. But why are you holding on to my __**brother**__?"_

"_Your brother? Wow now I feel stupid, I hadn't even made the connection of your surnames, and that Bailey called him her brother."_

"_Well he is. Why did you save him? Don't all you vampires hate my kind?"_

"_So he really is a werewolf?"_ Edward smelled the air around Jacob, absorbing his scent. _"He doesn't smell like a werewolf, nor like a lycan."_

"_He still has wolf blood in him. Even though his genes are inactive."_

"_What else is he? He somehow stopped the car on his own, like some sort of telekinesis."_

"_Do not worry about that Cullen. We may hate you kind. But I thank you for saving my brother. I am in debt to you, and will repay you ONCE."_

-------------------------------------

Jacob had soon been rushed to the hospital. Jasmine had insisted on taking him herself, but the school didn't allow her to sense he was still a minor. So he was still a major risk to the school. He had been sitting down for a good few minutes until Jasmine showed up with a look of self hate n her face, as well as worriment and sadness. "Jacob I'm so sorry about how I've been lately" she said as a few tears escaped her eyes "I should've been there instead of ignoring you." She said as she went over to hug him but was stopped half way. She looked at Jacob's face, he was angry. She tried hugging him again but it was the same, as if there was a force field around him not allowing her to close her arms around him. "Jake are you doing that?" she asked sounding a little worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a cold tone of voice.

"Tell you what?" responded Jasmine not knowing what he was talking about. She kept trying to break into Jacobs head, but she couldn't it was almost as if her powers weren't even working anymore. She tried to read other people's minds and felt her own power fading. She began to get flustered and confused, trying and trying to figure out what was going on until she felt a sharp pain in her head. _"CULLENS!"_ she heard in her head. She almost fell to her knees in pain and looked at Jacob. "What do you mean?"

Carlisle Cullen walked into the room. He was just like the other Cullens, pale and golden eyes. Jacob looked at him trying to know what his power was. The Cullen elder seemed to have not special power or ability. All he seemed to have was just a very compassionate soul, that was his 'power' to be very compassionate. He wondered how Carlisle managed to be a doctor, one he was a vampire, and two he was around blood all the time and around patients who bled every day. How could he stick to his diet of animal blood?

"Well Mr. Black it seems like you're in perfect condition." He began "you may still be in some shock about the whole incident. So you may me a little disoriented. But nothing too serious. You're free to go if you'd like, only I suggest that you go with your sister or father." With that he left the room in search for Edward.

"We should get you home Jake." Said Billy sounding worried and not sure of what was going on.

----------------------------------

Billy, Jasmine and Jacob had returned to the Black residence. Bailey had run off to an unknown location by the others. Though Billy and Jasmine assumed she had run to the Quileute tribe. "So, what have you found out about the Cullens Jacob?" asked Jasmine with the typical smirk on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me." Replied Jacob, his voice still cold. His eyes were also steel grey colored. Jasmine had noticed that Jacobs's eyes didn't return to the brown color they should be. She knew that Jacob, like Bailey and herself would not be able to control his powers while angry; therefore his glamour should've faded away.

"Tell you what?"

"TELL ME THAT THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES!" his voice erupted in the house frightening them.

"Jacob be quiet the neighbors could hear you." She said as things inside of the house that weren't attached to the ground and that weren't heavy began to shake. She knew it, she had caught Jacobs lie. Now the only question she had was about his limits, and also why his eyes weren't brown like when he was a child.

"I don't care about the neighbors. Why didn't you tell me Jasmine?"

"I didn't think that you would be getting close to one of them. Apparently from the looks of things you and Edward Cullen have begun to get pretty close for him to risk exposure and save you."

"Cullen and I are nothing more than classmates." Jacob finished as he began to get even more angry. It got to a point where Billy had to step in until Jacob and Jasmine had ordered him to leave. "Jake, let's not fight. I know what it's like to fall for someone you shouldn't be with. And I know you are able to block my powers."

"How did you figure all this out?" he asked finally beginning to calm down. "And I'm not involved with Edward as for why he saved me I don't know. As you can tell I didn't need any saving I could've stopped the car on my own." The skies of Forks had cleared, letting some sunlight pass through the clouds. Some of the light had entered through a window in the house. Jacob hadn't noticed that the light had fallen on the exact spot where his hand was on the kitchen table. He only realized that the sun was hitting him when he saw Jasmine looking at his hand; it was glowing.

"I want answers." Said Jasmines beginning to get just as angry as Jacob had previously been. "NOW!" Jacob was now frightened. He didn't know what to do.

"I have to go." He said worried as he grabbed the keys to his car and ran out.

--------------------------

He was so relieved that Bella had asked her dad to have his car towed to his house. He didn't know what to do. _"Fuck! I should've moved my hand! Now Jasmine is going to think I'm a vampire. But I don't sparkle in the light, I glow. Oh my god I hope she doesn't try to find out"_ he thought as he raced on the road. He had decided to go into the forest, he just wanted to be alone. He found a small parking lot that led to a trail into the woods.

After walking into the woods Jacob walked the trail for ten minutes until he decided to get off the trail and walked into the un trailed part. He smelled something in the air he liked. It smelled familiar, but he didn't know what it was. He kept walking closer to it. Eventually after five minutes he began to run towards it as the smell got stronger. The source of the scent was only ten feet away when Jacob realized **who** it was. Edward Cullen. "So what are you doing here Cullen?" Jacob called out to Edward.

"Nothing much, just taking a hike here. I live only a few minutes away, I come here usually whenever I need to clear my head." He said looking at Jacob, for some reason he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the taller boy and hold him close to protect him. Edward didn't know why, he was a werewolf. Even though Jacob didn't smell like a werewolf, or a lycan. And yes Edward was one of the few people who knew the difference between the two breeds of wolves. Jacobs scent was so alluring, Edward feared that he would bite Jacob.

"Really now?" replied Jacob "you sure you weren't hunting?" there was a pause between the two. For some reason that was unknown to Jacob he felt safe there with Edward. "So you know huh?" asked Edward trying to get closer to Jacob who kept backing away until he backed into a tree. He closed in on Jacob.

"Yes" said Jacob his heart beating faster, the sound of his heart and scent would normally be driving Edward crazy, only it wasn't. "I know what you are."

"Really now?" said Edward mockingly to Jacob "so tell me, what am I?"

"You" began Jacob stuttering "y-you're a vam"

"Say it!"

"You, Alice, R-R-RosalieEmmettandJasper, are all vampires." He finished out of breath/

"Are you afraid of us now that you know?" He asked Jacob, looking down at him his arms next to each side of his head on the tree. Jacob looked like he was in so much pain, he wanted to get into his head but couldn't; for some reason his power didn't work on Jacob. "No, I'm not." Said Jacob his voice shaking tears forming in his eyes. "Then what's the problem? You look so cute right here by the way, I just wish you weren't crying." He said as he bent down and placed a kiss on Jacobs's lips.

Fire raced through both of their veins as Jacobs's knees became week and he wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and deepened the kiss as the tears in his eyes began to fall from Jacobs's eyes and run down his cheeks. "What's wrong?" asked Edward his face still forehead pressed against Jakes. "I-I can't do this. Y-you're a vampire." He said looking into Edwards eyes, he saw that his eyes looked like he cared a lot for Jacob. "We don't even know each other that well; I mean I technically just met you today."

"I know, but I also know you feel what I feel, it doesn't take any powers to see that we have something between us. It's true that we only met today but, I know I like you a lot."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel _very_ protective of you, I almost ripped Tyler's head off today. If your sister hadn't 'warned' him, I would've. Don't try to lie and say that you don't feel the same way about me."

"I never said I didn't." Said Jacob sounding a bit sad. "I like you. God this is so stupid just stay away from me Edward, this is too fast." Edward had actually begun to get sick of Jacobs seemingly bipolar attitude towards him. "Okay I like you and all but you've gotta make up your mind dude. So… I'm gonna ask you officially now. I know we've only known each other for about a week. But I like you, you like me; so would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Jacob was stunned at this question. He knew it was coming but he wasn't ready. It had just hit him about how much he liked Edward. All he could think of to do was rise up towards Edwards lips and say yes.


	5. Thoughts

AN: Sorry my loyal fans! I've been really busy but here ya go! Oh also I have a few ideas on how this story is going to go… so if anyone would like to hear my ideas just let me know.

Midnight Glow

Chapter V: Thoughts

Jacob awoke to the sun shining on his face in his room. Waving his hand he caused the blinds and curtains to close after realizing the glow he saw in the mirror of his dresser. He got up and looked into the mirror of his private bathroom. It wasn't there when Jacob first moved back in, but with a little bit of magic that problem was solved. "Urgh… these bags!" he mumbled about the dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't come back until 4AM from spending time with Edward. Of course the moment he walked into the door Jasmine interrogated him and began to argue and fight until 6AM. Giving him only an hour before he had to wake up for school, of which he slept only about thirty minutes.

"Only one fucking hour of sleep…" he said as he got into the shower turning the water on he got his toothbrush and put shampoo onto it. "BLEH!" he spat it out after realizing what he had done. It was quite funny; the things that he would do when he wasn't still awake. He laughed at himself remembering how one time back in Miami he had actually done the opposite and used toothpaste as shampoo. After an hour of doing his usual morning rituals he looked outside of his window to see a familiar silver Volvo.

"Hey" said Jacob as he got into the passenger's side seat of the car "Wake me up when we get to school, and drive _slowly, please_."

"Well good morning to you too sunshine" replied Edward smirking at Jacob who was already sleeping. He decided to stop by a local diner to get some food into Jacobs's stomach, as well as some caffeine. "So why don't you tell me what happened, you look like you haven't slept one bit"

Jacob smiled at Edward, he worried about him and Jacob liked it. Who knew that a vampire, yes a _vampire_ could be so kind, loving, and yes warm, and who knew Jacob could be so… evil.

"I'm still a little hurt the way you turned me down yesterday." He paused waiting for Jacob to look him in the eyes "but it's understandable, we should get to know each other first before starting anything…"

"How bout I just show you" replied Jacob as he reached over the table of the diner and touched Edwards's hand. Instantly Edward s mind was filled with images of what had happened the previous night, the time that he spent with Jacob, as well as the conflict with Jasmine. Through the vision Edward also learned of Jacobs true lineage; he was, as far as Jacob knew half witch from his mother's side, and half human from his father's side. "How did you do that?" Edward asked the younger boy "and… I don't know if I should ask, considering you got into an argument with your sister over it last night"

"I'm able to 'borrow' peoples powers occasionally. And I tend to be immune to them as well. It's complicated. Okay let's say your power right. When you're around me, your power isn't yours anymore. Its mine. Either that or we share it. But rarely you can use it on me, the only thing is that it's involuntary like I can't control it like I can when I use your powers."

"Explain the last part to me, you weren't clear at all."

"Okay mister English professor, basically I either take or share your power, and you rarely keep it while I'm around. As well as I am immune to it, but I cannot control which of those three happen. Although I can control any power once it happens. Was the better?"

"Yes, much." He said as he leaned in to kiss Jacob "I really like you, you know that?" placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, I do. Hey I think we should get going to school." he responded very distantly to Edward. A blind man could tell that the two had feelings for each other, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Jacob was scared of his own feelings for him, fighting them off as best as he could.

"_I wish he would just tell me. He's not a vampire, but he has a vampire like power. As well as he's very pale for someone of the Black family. And why the fuck is he so secretive?"_

"I'll tell you eventually Edward; please don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, I can't control my thoughts, and you'd think that after a hundred years I'd be able to."

"How old are you by the way?" asked Jacob as they got into the car.

"Seventeen, I've been seventeen for a while though" finished Edward grinning at Jacob as they drove to school.

They pulled into the parking lot of FHS, instantly they became the scene to be seen. They both heard plenty of people whisper about them as they walked into the school hand in hand. They both got glares from Rosalie though. Jacob knew that she would give it to him today in class.

"So." Began Rosalie as she sat next to Jacob in art class "I see that you and my dear Edward arrived at school today… together." She said giving him a strange look. "There's something about you I can't just put my finger on yet. But don't worry kid, I will figure you out. In the mean time since you will be spending time around us, we need to make sure you're good enough. We'll go shopping this weekend in Seattle, no excuses."

Jacob was a bit freaked out at what had just happened with Rosalie, wasn't very sure of what to think. If only Edward or another telepath were near he'd be able to listen in on her thoughts, although there was something he could do just as well to figure her out. Jacob got out of his chair and stretched causing everyone in the room to become hypnotized by his new found beauty he had taken from Rosalie. This had caused her to remain silent for the rest of the class period in a fit of anger, and "forbidding" Alice from talking to him.

He started texting Bella about everything that had happened, how he and Edward had stayed up throughout the night talking, how they drove to school together and about how they had a somewhat intimate talk during breakfast. She was so happy for him, as well as being a bit jealous that he got the unattainable guy that everyone wanted.

Lunch wasn't different today though, instead of being together the two boys were with their respective groups of friends, Edward being 'advised' to not mess with a mortal, especially one from the Black tribe; while Jacob was being interrogated by his friends about every detail of him and Edward.

"_I can't take this anymore"_ thought Jacob as he looked over at Edward _"I'm leaving. Meet me in the woods outside of school in about five minutes."_ Jake got up from his seat without saying a word and left the cafeteria. He actually began to walk faster when he got close to Edward, his power was bleeding into Jake; he wasn't able to handle it in a room full of so many people. "Well I'm leaving" he told his friends at the table before they got the chance to ask anymore about Edward and himself.

Edward followed soon after without saying a word to his family of where he was going. They all knew he was going to go see Jacob. "I don't like it." Stated Rosalie as they watched Edward leave "I don't like it one bit. He's a human, a nice one that doesn't annoy me to the point where I want to rip his throat out, but a human nonetheless."

"Calm down babe" began Emmett "he's been lonely for a long time now. Hell I think he's tired of relieving himself with only his hand haha"

"Emmett you're an idiot." Said Rosalie giving him a death-stare "Am I the only one who realizes how dangerous this is for all of us? I'm assuming you all know what bloodline he comes from" they all stared watched him leave as Alice screamed in pain from a vision she received. "I saw blood on the ground, and I felt my own blood boil throughout every vain…" she told them before they even got the chance to ask.

"You're so cold." Said Jacob as his cheek brushed against Edwards exposed chest, it sent shivers down the younger and smaller boys back. "And you're so warm" replied Edward smiling kissing Jacobs head. Right after that kiss Jacob pulled away from him. Edward was confused, never in his century as a vampire had he ever had such a hard time with any creature, he was able to instantly know everything about any vampire, human, wolf, or witch. But with this… boy he was immune to him. It bothered Ed but at the same time he felt a sense of peace with him. But he couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you just tell me what this is all about?" he asked Jake with a pained look on his face "you make it seem like you like me one minute, the next you're pushing me away and it almost seems like you're going to try to kill me"

Jacob looked stunned at him and tried to give out an answer but he couldn't.

"Are you just playing with me? Tell me now and I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore."

"I told you" he said as he managed to choke out an answer "I'll tell you everything in time when I'm ready." He moved closer to Edward and placed his head against his chest and looked up at the taller one "But as much as I want to deny it to myself, I do like you." He leaned up and placed a kiss on Edward's lips. Edward was filled with such happiness and a warmth he hadn't felt in forever, it felt to him as though time had stopped, and when he opened his eyes, literally 30 minutes had passed and he realized he had stood there in the same spot, same position for half an hour, with Jacob nowhere in sight.


End file.
